I waited
by jennygoesrawr
Summary: A young boy sat in his living room for the return of his father, Burt. Kurt Hummel knew what was wrong, but why did he wait...


He sat in the living room of his home, it felt so empty although it was filled with everyday house items. The boy was colorless, pale and emotionless. He sat staring at the old, everlasting ticking clock showing the painful period of time that Kurt had been waiting anxiously for his father to come home with some good news.

It had been three hours and six minutes since they left in the ambulance. No phone calls, no visits, nothing to comfort the young child in his time of need and support. He sat on the red sofa with his hands on his lap as he was holding a baseball hat, just staring. He didn't make a sound.

He thought of the one summer afternoon when his mother had taken him to the park, the fresh air touching his cheeks as his mother sang peacefully to her son. He held on tight to the rope that was holding him above the ground. He'd never felt so happy in the whole of his life.

Then, he came back to reality and looked at the floor where his mother had fallen. He remembered his father crying with his deathlike mother led in his arms. Kurt stood in the doorway, he didn't say a word, just stared. Then, he remembered an ambulance man taking him to his room as a group of first aid people attempted to work on his mother.

''You stay here now, okay kid? Your mommys going to be fine.'' said the young lad and fluffed Kurt's hair up with his big hands.

He remembered the house being filled with absolute silence after the door had shut, no one had told him what was happening, what was going to happen or where they went. Kurt walked down the wooden stairs and into the living room where his dad's hat was led on the floor. Slowly, he bent down to pick it up and sat on the sofa and that was where he stayed.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of the door opening and then closing. Burt had returned home and he tried to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn't wake his little boy, or so he thought. His eyes were red and he stood with his back against the door. Tears were falling from his cheeks and he sighed knowing he'd have to tell his child the sad news. He didn't know Kurt had been waiting for his return.

He wiped his eyes and walked into the living room to find his child stood in the middle of the room holding his hat. He looked so tired.

''You okay pal?'' Burt asked as he walked towards him and bent down so that his face was opposite his sons.

Kurt didn't reply, he didn't move. He just blinked and waited for his father to tell him what happened.

Burt had a lump in his throat, he had to tell his son that his mother had died an hour ago and she won't be coming back. He sighed and stood up to sit on the sofa. Burt tapped his knees to signal his son to sit on his lap.

Kurt walked towards his father and sat on his lap, Burt wrapped his arms around his waist and took a deep breath.

''You know, your mother loved you very much?'' Burt asked

Kurt nodded.

''Well, she's gone to a better place now...'' Burt teared up but tried his best to keep strong, as he got closer to the news, he became weaker and weaker.

''She was rushed into hospital and ... the doctors, they couldn't...they couldn't save her Kurt. She was just too weak but she tried to hold on, I promise she was so strong...''

''Dad?'' Kurt whispered

Burt looked at his son who sat staring, showing no emotion still holding the hat.

''Is she in heaven?'' he asked.

Burt nodded.

''Yes..she's..in heaven. But she loved you very much and she's going to be watching you wherever you are, she'll be so proud of you and she...she just really loves you Kurt.''

Burt burst out in tears hugging his son, Kurt wrapped his tiny arms around his father. He knew as soon as he seen her in Burt's arms, he knew as soon as the house was silent, he knew when there was no phone call, he knew when there was no visitor, he knew.

''Mommy really loves you too, dad.'' Kurt then said putting the hat on top of his bald fathers head.

Burt smiled and wiped his tears.

''Daddys sorry.'' He replied.

''I love you'' Kurt whispered in his ear and jumped off his lap.

''Where are you going?'' Burt asked

''I got to go to bed, mom will go nuts if she found out I was up this late.'' he replied walking out of the room and up the stairs.

Burt was left alone in the living room, his son was so strong and brave. He knew Elizabeth would be proud of him, no matter what. But most of all, he was afraid. He was scared of having to look after his son all by himself, with no support or help. He put his face in his hands and sobbed, he cried all night, he cried himself to sleep until the next morning.

What he didn't know was, so was his son. Kurt got into his room, ran into his bed and threw the blanket over himself, he cried and cried. He cried so hard, his lips turned blue and his bed covers were soaked. But Burt didn't know, he never found out either.


End file.
